Miraculous Hints
by ShandyCandy278
Summary: This inspired by a comic I saw somewhere on YouTube. It's been a year now, and our poor oblivious heroes are going through torment trying to hide their identities as the infamous 'Miraculous Hints' began to take part in their lives... Series of one-shots- eventual reveal and eventual Nino as turtle Miraculous holder. (WRITTEN BEFORE SEASON 2!)
1. Chapter 1

Shandy: Sooooooo...

Candy: I'm not sure how well we explained it in the summery, but as the story gets going I'm sure you'll get the idea. :)

Shandy: If any of you guys have any suggestions you want us to use for as chapter material, PM us or tell us in a review, and we'd love to make it happen!

Candy: On with the story!

9175-971-2957-91-275-97-1723-9572-973-9579-27395790279759-2739-57923775-923795-92

"Ahh..." Marinette sighed as she relaxed on her bed. Akuma fought, homework finished, and now it was time for some peace and quiet.

Tikki watched her charge worriedly. It had been almost a year now, and she knew what would happen next.

Most humans who obtained their Miraculous found out the identities of the other miraculous holders within a year. If this didn't happen, something along the lines of a 'subtle hint' would occur, and that hint would get more and more powerful until it was painfully obvious. The Kwamis had no power over what this hint would be, but it always started out small. They usually only lasted from a day to three days, so as long as they could survive that time span the hints would be active.

She watched as Marinette fell asleep in her clothes, and then flew around the room, turning off the lights.

Tikki knew that she herself had told Marinette that their identities were to remain a secret, but she never meant from her fellow super heroes- only those who didn't. It was a mistake she had made, and now Marinette had developed a subconscious fear of people finding out she was Ladybug.

She had already talked to her fellow Kwamis about her mistake that would lead their charges into what was known as the painful obviousness zone, but they didn't mind. After all, every time before this one they had been the ones to make that mistake- the only time the hints weren't needed was the very first time in China all those years ago.

With a sigh, Tikki snuggled into the bed Marinette had made for her with a sigh. Tomorrow was the first day of the second year of being super heroes. She hoped that Hawkmoth wouldn't figure out their identities before the other super heroes did.

9192938586958487362729398372738288374

Marinette was in a chipper mood that morning, despite the fact that she was almost late to school. Tikki watched everything around them nervously, just waiting for the hint to happen.

"What's wrong, Tikki?" Marinette asked, looking down at her satchel.

"Well, I just have the feeling that something bad will happen." Tikki replied. As a Kwami, she was banned to tell her charge anything other than what she needed to do and advice for daily life. The only time other information could be disclosed was in an emergency- like when Tikki was sick, or when Marinette had Adrien's book. (Yes, she knew who the other holders were.)

"Don't worry, Tikki." Marinette replied with a smile. "If anything does happen, Volpina, Queen Bee, Chat Noir, and I will take care of it."

 _'I hope you will.'_ Tikki thought, though she smiled up at Marinette anyway. Then her eyes spotted the 'subtle hint'. A ladybug (or five) had landed either on Marinette's head or clothes. The other was oblivious to the insects as she waited for Alya at the front of the school.

"Hey, Marinette!" A familiar voice called.

"Adrien, Hi!" Marinette called back with a blush on her face. She had gotten her stuttering under control, and was working on the rambling. Then she blinked, looking down at his feet, where a black cat was trying to glue itself to his leg. Adrien saw her line of vision and looked down before groaning slightly.

"This cat has been following me around ever since I left the house." He explained as Marinette crouched down to look at the cat, who had striking green eyes that seemed to bore into her.

"That's not so bad." She replied, lifting her hand to scratch the black cat behind it's ears, and the cat purred. Adrien didn't reply, too busy realizing that Marinette had Ladybugs on her head to notice much else. He lifted a hand to point at one of them.

"Uh, Mari-"

"EEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIII!" Marinette shot up and the both turned to look at Chloe, who had a bee or two flying around her. "Get then away from me! I don't want to be stung! HELP!"

"Marinette!" Marinette turned again only to see Alya running up the stairs in a panic.

"Woah, Alya, is something wrong?" She asked.

"Did it follow me?" She asked, looking around everywhere and completely oblivious to the other two's confusion.

"What, Alya?" Adrian asked.

"That fox!" She cried. "There's been a fox following me around ever since I left my house this morning!"

"Wow." Marinette stated. "I'm surprised something weird hasn't happened to me either- I'm usually the one with the bad luck." She giggled cutely, completely unaware of three more Ladybugs that began to fly around her. Alya and Adrian stared.

"Marinette, about that..." Adrien paused. "You have ladybugs flying around you."

"What?" She asked as one Ladybug decided to be daring and landed on the tip of her nose. She went cross-eyed in an attempt to see it, making her look only cuter. Alya laughed.

"Girl, this is good! With all of the bad luck you seem to carry, this many Ladybugs should do the job!" Alya cheered. The bell rang and they walked inside, Alya first and Adrien and Marinette right behind her. Because of this, they were able to see a certain orange, white, and black stowaway that was making itself comfortable in her backpack.

"Should we tell her?" Adrien asked. Marinette shook her head.

"I-I think it'll work out eventually. Animals aren't supposed to be in school..." Her eyes wandered to the black cat that was walking between them. One of the Ladybugs that had been on Marinette flew down to land on the cat's head, but he didn't seem to mind. "Do you think they'd believe us if we told them that they followed us in?"

"Maybe..." Adrien sighed. "If my father sees this he'll kill me." As though the black cat by his feet had made it so, his phone rang and he answered it, waving apologetically to Marinette, who only shrugged and waited patiently.

"Adrien."

"Hi, Nathalie."

"I'm just here to tell you that your father cleared your schedule for the next three days."

"What?!"

"I have no idea why, he won't let me come into his office, but from what I could hear I have draw the conclusion that he was finally going to organize his old documents, papers, and items." Adrien shrugged.

"Ok... thanks for letting me know. Bye Nathalie!" And she hung up on him. He couldn't bring himself to care- his schedule was free for the next three days! He grinned at Marinette excitedly, a certain video game and several others he had collected over the years passing through his head.

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

"Perfect!" Adrien cheered. "Marinette- do you wanna play video games after school today?"

"Love to Adrien- I- no, I mean-" She blushed and cleared her throat. "I'd love to, Adrien!"

"Sweet!"

"B-But, are you sure-"

"Father cleared my schedule for the next three days." He explained, though a little sheepishly. "And I've been meaning to ask if I could for a while now- oh, and don't tell Chloe!"

"I won't." Marinette assured. "But, sorry for prying, why?"

"Well, the last time I had a day or two off, Chloe wouldn't leave me be." He sighed. "Though I'm glad she's stopped being so clingy recently." Marinette giggled.

"I think she's starting to like Nathaniel." She admitted, looking over to see Sabrina talking to Chloe about her homework and killing any bees that came near her friend, and the blonde actually being subtle at the way she kept on glancing at Nathaniel.

"I can see that." Adrien nodded. Then they separated to go to their separate seats, Alya trying her best to get a certain fox to go away while Nino laughed up a storm.

72736646647484993726626384995958476362562738494984


	2. Chapter 2

Shandy: Alright- we got two hints for you today!

Candy: But first- reviews!

 **Guest: Yes, vey much so. *smirks***

 **Whovianeverlark17: It would. Sadly, this fic is all about obliviousness... the reveal won't be happening for a while.**

 **the legend of iron: I don't like doing repeats of ideas with chapters on this fic- but I _did_ do something with their faces! I hope you enjoy it.**

 **OtakuGamer69: Here's the update!**

Shandy: Enjoy the story!

72736646647484993726626384995958476362562738494984

The next hint was subtle, but still there. All four woke up with their Miraculous Symbol on their right cheeks, and were unable to get them off. Lucky for them, there wasn't an akuma attack that day.

Unluckily for them, everyone kept on asking them about it.

"What's up with you four?"

"Where'd you get them? I want one!"

"Did you guys plan this or something?"

"End. My. Suffering. Now." Marinette groaned, each word spoken between her hitting her head on her desk. Adrien gave her a sympathetic smile, patting her fore-arm comfortingly.

"I feel the same Mari- I woke up with mine on." Adrien admitted. "Can't remember how I got it."

"Same." Alya said, leaning towards Marinette and giving her a sympathetic pat. Chloe had given up on trying to cover it with makeup, and pulled out a yellow bandage- one of the circle ones made for knees and the balls of your feet.

"Here- try these." She said indifferently, giving one to each of them. "Clearly we all have no memory of this- but we must've done it together, and we're going to survive through it together."

"Thanks Chlo'." Adrien said, taking the bandages and handing them out to Marinette and Alya. All of them put them over their marks.

That was, until they noticed that the Marks could be seen through the bandage a few minutes later.

At least now they looked like designs on the bandage and not a pace paint on their cheeks.

Though, Adrien wondered why his father had a butterfly one on his face. But, then he remembered that it was mother's favorite animal and didn't comment on it, just as Gabriel didn't comment on Adrien's, figuring that he must've still liked cats as his favorite animal.

0836508720835708273058727350235708237807582378602375027580

The next hint happened two days later, when some strange qualities started to occur in the miraculous' chosen.

"That's spots o-" Marinette stopped herself, followed by a correction. "I mean, that's a really accurate description of what's going on, Chloe!" They were watching a cat fight between Lila and Alix, who had a very embarrassed and flabbergasted Kim in between them being tugged back and forth as though the two girls were playing a game of tug-a-rope.

"You're nothing compared to me! Besides Adrien, he's the best looking in the class, so of course he's going to be paired with me!" Lila exclaimed, pulling Kim toward her. When he looked at her, she stared up at him from under her eyelashes. "Don't you think so, Kimmy-kins?"

"Blegh." Alix visibly gagged, pulling Kim toward her again. Kim flushed deeply. "Coming from a liar and a b****, I know you only want a one night stand! I've been his best friend since Kindergarten, and no w**** is going to take him away and hurt him! Not on my watch!"

"You two are always fighting! How does that even work?!"

"It's our own way of keeping our friendship alive! You have no right to judge us!"

"Just wait until she gets her claws ou-" Adrien stopped, then corrected himself. "I mean, nails out! Lila will regret trying to get between the two of them." He paused, before leaning closer to Marinette to speak in a whisper. "Do you think they'll finally get together?"

"Maybe." Marinette shifted as she whispered back. "Knowing them they'll have a bet about it."

"Yeah."

"I can't believe she has those hideous stripes o-" Chloe paused, correcting herself. "I mean outfit on. If you're trying to win a guy over, especially Kim, then Alix has everything down to the T- more or less. Lila's physical appearance strategy is horrific." She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "If she doesn't even understand the basics of fashion, I doubt she'll get anywhere in life."

"You have a point for once, Chloe. She just can't bring her tails ou- I mean, come to reality." Alya laughed. "We all know how Lila can get once she has a certain future image in mind." She shuddered, and so did Marinette and Adrien.

"Let's just hope that she doesn't focus her sights on me. Ever again." Adrien muttered.

"Agreed." Was Nino's only response. With that, they all turned to watch the fight play out.

All four of our superheroes cursed themselves for almost saying their transformation sequence for the tenth time that day.

In the end, Kim was given the right to choose and he chose Alix, leaving a fuming Lila to stomp away. Also, they had apparently had a bet that the first person to act out on their feelings would take the other out on a date. Alix had lost, and she could be seen sending dirty looks at the jock for the rest of the school day.

928384758493981727749494726739948387282


	3. Chapter 3

Shandy: Alright! Who's up for a good, healthy serving of obliviousness?

Candy: I don't think anyone is.

Shandy: Aww. *pouts*

Candy: Anyway- reviews!

 **TsukiyoTenshi: Well, you'll indeed be able to find out!**

 **the legend of iron: Great Idea! Think I'll save it for later in the story though- when it focuses on the two BIGGEST oblivious children. ;)**

 **Whovianeverlark1 (guest): Yes, yes they are, and yes, yes it will. XD**

 **Guest (guest 2): XD Same tho- our facial recognition scanners really do help with everything in life.**

Shandy: Enjoy the obliviousness!

928384758493981727749494726739948387282

The next one that happened was even stranger than the first few, happening about a week later.

"Girl, red and black look good on you!" Alya cheered, herself wearing White pants and a orange and black shirt. Marinette sighed, looking down at her clothing. Her jacket was red on the inside and black on the outside. Her own shirt was red with a black flower pattern, and her normally pink pants were now red.

"It's not like I had a choice." She muttered. Her clothes had been their normal colors until she put them on. When she had taken them off to put others on, they had returned to their normal colors. It didn't matter what she wore, it always changed in color except for the few that were already black or red. Which was only one article of clothing that she had made when she had first started making her own clothes, and it was hideous and too small.

"What did you say?"

"Ah- nothing!" Marinette smiled as Nino and Adrian walked in.

"Hello girls!" Nino called.

"Hello!" Alya cheered. Then she blinked. "Cool new outfit, Adrien!" Marinette was not the only one starring. His black shirt had green stripes on it with a green paw print below that instead of the normal different colored stripes. His jacket was also black with green on the inside, and his pants were green.

"Uhh..." He paused, as if moving to correct her, but then sighed in what appeared to be defeat. "Sure. Thanks."

"Oh, Hi Chloe!" Marinette said happily to the blonde. Somewhere during the last year Chloe had begun to turn a new leaf, and though they weren't exactly friends, Marinette did her best to support Chloe's new behavior. "I love your outfit!"

"Oh, yes." Chloe looked down at her white pants and yellow and black striped shirt. Her jacket was also yellow on the outside and black on the inside. Different, but not noticeable enough that some people wondered why Marinette was complimenting Chloe on wearing something different. "Well, uh, thanks!"

"You're welcome!"

In Adrien's bag, Plagg was laughing up a storm. Trixx sighed from her place in Alya's bag.

"Only you would find this funny after so many years of going through close to the same thing."

"Plagg, shut up!" Tikki hissed. "This isn't funny- what if Hawkmoth discovers who they are?"

"Of course it is!" Plagg replied through his laughter. "It's funny 'cause they're all so oblivious!"

"I have no time for this." Pollen said from Chloe's bag. "Have fun trying to convince him otherwise, I'm going to do a little pampering." When Adrien got home, he noticed that his father had a change of wardrobe as well.

"Hey, dad." Adrien said with a small smile. "Silver, purple, and black look good on you." Gabriel froze for a moment before clearing his throat, turning to his son.

"Yes, I see you decided on a change of wardrobe as well." Adrien nodded, a bit sheepish.

"Yeah, that's it."

9182747585948726282948477371929846493027474

The next one was a little bit harder to pass off as coincidence- especially because this Akuma trapped the four of them before they could transform. The others had managed to get out of the room just in time, leaving the four of them in there with the akuma.

"S***." Alya cursed. She, Adrien, Chloe, and Marinette were hiding behind three toppled over desks. "How are we supposed to get out of this mess?"

"I don't know…" Marinette murmured. "Let me think for a bit." She peeked out from her hiding spot and eyed the akuma, who used to be their chemistry teacher. As Electron, she could control small things by lifting them up and throwing them in a circle around her. The more items surrounding her, the more powerful she was. The only escape route out of the classroom was blocked and near impossible to reach, as some items flying at high speeds grazed past it every second or so. A small plan- and future excuse- entered her mind and she turned back to the three staring at her. In fact, she felt like she was secretly wearing her red and black mask now- even with Adrien there- and that gave her confidence.

"The Miraculous team hasn't gotten here yet, so let's pretend that we're the Miraculous team." She suggested.

"I call Chat!"

"I got Volpina!

"I'll take Queen Bee." Marinette blinked, surprised that she actually wasn't fighting for being Ladybug.

"Guess I'll take Ladybug." She said. "Now, I have a plan of attack- yes, Adrien?" Adrien put the hand he had raised down.

"Umm… can we act just like them to? You know, puns and all?" He asked. Marinette was about to say no, but the hopeful look on his face made her heart melt.

"Of course- whatever gets you into the spirit- but we have to do this quickly." Adrien grinned and Chloe groaned, muttering something about how his jokes were terrible, and how Chat's were even worse. "Now, Adrien, I need you and Alya to distract her- insults, puns, jokes, tricks- whatever, just keep her from seeing Chloe and I. When I tell you, I want you to launch yourselves at her and tear her coat- I'll take care of the akuma." Marinette turned to look at Chloe as she grabbed all of their backpacks together, messing with the straps until they were suddenly as tight as can be, looking like a shield.

"Chloe, you're going to help me restrict her movements- this will serve as a shield from everything flying around." Marinette demonstrated by lifting up the most sturdiest out of all of their bags- Alya's- above her head. The other's fell around her like a chandelier, mostly protecting her head and the area around it. There was barely enough room for two.

"Can I get something out of my bag first?" Alya asked.

"Yeah, I have glass in there." Chloe added.

"I've gotta take out something too."

"Go on ahead." Marinette said. "I'll try getting more details on how we're gonna go about this." They each took turns taking their kwamis out, keeping hidden from the others, and storing them in a safer place. When they were ready, Adrien grabbed a broom handle and Alya got her hands on a fire extinguisher. Chloe didn't grab anything, but allowed Marinette to use her shoe laces together with her own attached to a very round and heavy disk that their teacher had been using to demonstrate before she got akumatized. Because of Marinette's hands being full, Chloe carried their back packs just as Alya and Adrien shot out.

"Oi, Electron, turn down the _current_!" Adrien called, spinning his broom handle in a circle with seemingly practiced ease before pointing it at the akuma. "It's getting _sparkey_ in here!"

"Stand down, Agreste!" The akuma shouted. "I'm going to teach you all about _your_ chemistry."

"Hey, over here!" Alya sprayed a bit of the solution in the fire extinguisher in Electron's face, making her focus her attention on her.

"Hey, Electron, _Ion_ me please!" Adrien said, making the signature 'I've got my eye on you' motion as he blocked something coming in on the left. The akuma lifted her hand to do something, eyes trained on the blonde.

"Nope, look at me!" Alya cried when Electron's attention was focused on Adrien, spraying it a bit more.

"You should be more surprising- I've heard it's an _element_."

"I'll show you surprise Agreste!" The akuma cried, forming something in her hands.

"Nope, you should've looked at me!" Alya exclaimed again, throwing a textbook at the akuma, followed by a quick spray from the extinguisher.

Marinette was swinging her weapon around like Ladybug's yoyo. When they were finally close enough, Marinette crouched down and threw it out, wrapping the tennis shoe laces around her two feet. The heavy disk swinging around the shoelace a few times before becoming secure. Chloe dropped their shield and launched herself at Electron at the same time that Marinette pulled, forcing the akuma to fall on her face.

"Adrien, Alya, NOW" She cried. The two, working in almost perfect sync, tore the lab coat off and ripped it apart, freeing the akuma. Marinette grabbed it with her bare hand, holding onto it tightly as she tried to remember how the purification spell worked without the use of her yoyo. Tikki had explained it to her only once. That was, until she saw a fist in her vision. She looked up to see a smiling Adrien, who was a bit embarrassed.

"Could- can we do the fist bump? You know, since we're pretending to be The Miraculous team and all." He said sheepishly. To him, it felt weird to have fought an akuma battle without the signature fist bump. Marinette smiled and obliged, knocking her fist with his.

"Pound it!"

"What are you going to do with the akuma?" Alya asked worriedly, looking at the black magic that was floating around Mari's left hand.

"Well, Ladybug's gotta show up sometime, right?" She asked, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "I just have to be positive until she comes. We can't risk it multiplying." Adrien, Chloe, and Alya nodded in agreement.

"Come on, we can tell everyone that Ladybug was hurt and that she'll return later to fix everything." Chloe said- almost as though it was natural for her to come up with an excuse like that.

"But how will they get in?" Alya asked. Marinette looked around and saw a model of an atom at her feet. She picked it up and chucked it out the window, her strength surprising the others.

"There." She said, satisfied. "Now I gotta go and find Ladybug- let's get out of here."

Later, the four agreed that if it ever happened again, that they would take on the same roles as they did today. Even later, Marinette remembered how to and completed the purification process with no one being the wiser.

860352608536208365082683560816581035708173805206350826


	4. Chapter 4

Shandy: Can't we just get them together already?

Candy: That's probably what everyone wants. But this fic is supposed to be about obliviousness.

Shandy: Oh well.

Candy: Reviews!

 **TsukiyoTenshi: I believe they can't. I'm not sure about other's beliefs... And yeah, they still can't. XD**

 **Guest (1): Yes, yes they are.**

 **Whovianeverlark17: I'm glad you did!**

 **Guest (2): You're welcome!**

 **the legend of iron: Ooooooo... future Adrinette scene in the making! :3**

 **Guest (3): Yes. XD**

 **Guest (4): ;)**

 **Quasar Blue: Wish I could, but unfortunately I can't reach you through a computer screen, and I don't want to be arrested for murder. Can't update my fics from prison!**

Shandy: Wow. A lot of reviews- and guests.

Candy: Anyway- Enjoy the story!

860352608536208365082683560816581035708173805206350826

Then the hints decided to effect their behavior.

"Marinette, where did you find those flowers?!" Alya exclaimed. "This is the fifth time today!"

"I'm not complaining." Chloe replied, who was also holding flowers with Marinette. During this day alone, their friendship- if it could've been called that earlier- had progressed immensely. And only with the help of the plants in their hands. "Do you wanna switch again or wait a while longer?"

"I don't mind switching now if you don't."

"Dude, what are you doing?" Nino asked, looking at his friend as though he had grown another head. They weren't that far away from the three girls.

"Huh?" Adrien looked over at Nino. "What do you mean?"

"You were just playing with a ball of yarn..."

"What?" Adrien looked down at his hands only to see a ball of blue yarn that Marinette had brought to school with her so that she could work on a side project. It was tangled up in his hands, and it was very evident that he had been playing with ir. He jumped, throwing it away from him. "That's the fifth time today!" He exclaimed. Marinette couldn't help but giggle at how cute Adrien acting like a cat was, despite the obvious reason as to why he would be acting like a cat.

"Ugh, everything is so confusing!" Alya groaned. "I must be hangry..."

"But you just ate Marinette's cookies two minutes ago!" Nino exclaimed. Poor, Poor Nino...

 _ **Bonus:**_

Nino smirked as an idea of revenge hit him, pulling out a laser that he had in his pocket. He pointed it right in front of Adrien and the other instantly crouched down to grab it, only for Nino to move it away.

"Nino!" Marinette exclaimed when she realized what was going on, though she was squealing on the inside. "That's mean!"

 _'Is it?'_ He thought, winking at Alya before directing Adrien the wall. The blonde model jumped, having finally cornered the red dot-

And got his face slammed into the wall.

Marinette grudgingly handed Chloe her flowers and walked over to Adrien, who was rubbing his head and muttering curses under his breath.

"Are you okay?" She asked, moving his hand away so that she could search for anything indicating an injury.

"Fine." He grumbled. "I have no idea why this is happening."

"I don't know either..." She admitted. Though she had finished her search, she found it quite nice to play with the blonde's hair. Adrien didn't seem to mind, though, as he leaned into her touch, relaxed...

And what was that?

Whatever it was, Adrien didn't seem to notice or care. Marinette leaned in a little closer and it was unmistakable. Her hand froze in it's place, and he looked up at her with his bright green eyes.

"Is something wrong, Mari?" He asked.

"Y-You just purred..." Adrien froze, his eyes wide.

"I-I what?" He asked. Marinette suddenly smiled and squealed. Forget flowers, Adrien was purring!

"That's so cute!" She gushed, and he looked away, embarrassed and moving to stand up when Marinette acted without thinking, scratching him under his chin. A hand came up to his mouth in terror when he actually heard the purr that came out. Then he bolted, Marinette right behind him.

"No! Marinette!"

"But it's so cute~! Please, can I do it one more time?!"

"It's not cute, it's embarrassing!"

"Please!"

"Mari- no!"

"Mari yes!"

929283774969584626618193947474839297364


	5. Chapter 5

Shandy: Alright, let's do this thing!

Candy: If we don't get any suggestions for chapters after this, you're only gonna be able to offer up ideas for Marinette and Adrien obliviousness. Next chapter, no more Alya or Chloe obliviousness. So if you want specifics with all four, add them on here!

Shandy: Anyway, reviews!

 **Whovianeverlark17: Yes, Adrien acting like a cat is very adorable. :3**

 **TsukiyoTenshi: Yes, it is hilarious. XD And probably the only reason I have that on there is because I've gotten reviews talking about how my stories don't work anymore because Season Two is now coming on. Besides, I want future readers to know that this was written before whatever-season they have out when they read this has been released. Thanks for telling me though! :)**

 **Guest: Hmm... pawsome, purrfect, and chat. Found them! :3 And I'm glad you find this adorable.**

Candy: Enjoy the chapter!

929283774969584626618193947474839297364

Next hint, was a bit more… well, you can decide.

"Hey, Adrien, what's up with your hair?" Nino asked.

"Hn?"

"Yeah, you've got a Chat hairstyle going on right now. Looks good on you."

"What?!" Nino nodded, and Adrien turned around to look at Alya, who was hiding her hair in a beanie. All he could see were some tufts of white sticking out around the base of her neck. "Can I borrow a mirror or something?"

"Sure." Alya handed him one and he looked in the mirror. Sure enough, he had his alter ego's hairstyle, and it didn't look like he would be able to put it back to normal any time soon. Just then Marinette ran into the room, with her signature twin tails, only they looked more orderly, and the red ties looked like Ladybug's.

"Please tell me that I am just seeing things." Marinette said when she saw Adrien's hair.

"You should see yourself." Adrien said after observing her hair, handing her the mirror. She gasped.

"How di- I'm never able to get my hair _this_ perfect! What happened- what did I do this time?"

"I don't know." Adrien sighed. "I really, really don't know."

Chloe walked in next, talking to Sabrina. Her hair was in a ponytail, like usual, but the band holding it up was black, and kinda looked a bit like antennas.

"What?" She asked when she caught people staring. "Can't I support one of the heroes of Paris?"

After that, everyone just assumed that they were all supporting the heroes of Paris (though Alya refused to take off her beanie).

02876208476308746083706738047680347603487608370684776

The next one, they were lucky it was during winter. Marinette had woken up with antennas and wings, Chloe had woken up with antennas, wings, and a small stinger, Alya had woken up with her fox ears and tail, and Adrien had his own cat ears and tail as well.

"I-Is it hot in here, or is it just me?" Adrien asked his friends.

"W-W-What-t-t do y-you m-m-mean-n?" Marinette asked, currently cuddling with Chloe in an attempt to be warm, despite the many clothes she was already wearing. "I-it-ts f-freezing-g! If i-it wasn't-t so-o cold-d-d I would b-be sleep-p-ping!"

"F-For once, I-I-I agree-e with-th M-M-Marinette." Chloe added, yawning a little afterwards.

"I agree with Adrien." Alya sighed, wiping some sweat off her forehead. "It's hot in here..."

"Then take off your coats and hand them to Marinette and Chloe." Nino stated.

"NO!" Alya and Adrien exclaimed.

"I-I mean-" An embarrassed flush was on Adrien's face. "I don't think they'd want to wear this coat, I-It needs to be washed!"

"Yeah!" Alya agreed. Meanwhile, both Chloe and Marinette were slightly disappointed that extra warmth wouldn't be provided in the way that they thought.

"I know!" Alya sat down next to Chloe and snuggled with them. "Nino, Adrien, Nathaniel, help me please!" The two boys nodded, Adrien sitting down next to Marinette and Nino sat down next to him, Nathaniel sitting down in between Chloe and Alya. They all remained like that, despite when their teacher told them to split up and get back to their seats. Chloe and Marinette had fallen deeply asleep on the two boys that they were next to.

When Adrien got home that day, he noticed that his father was wearing a bigger coat than Adrien was when he walked around the house. Adrien only supposed that his father was cold, as he was easily prone to do, but the bags under his eyes was very worrying. He even nodded off once or twice! At least he had taken the next few days off- for both him and Adrien.

However, Adrien had a strange feeling that his father had discovered something shocking- hence why he was so tired. Gabriel had even offered to allow Adrien to hang out with his friends some more- as long as Adrien gave him all of the information he had about them to his father.

Maybe, things were starting to look up.

929284859593872627293948737271892846474


	6. Chapter 6

Shandy: Alright- this is the last chapter for Alya and Chloe's identities being hidden. They'll no longer be affected by the hints-

Candy: Which means it's time for Adrinette after this chapter!

Shandy: Reviews!

 **TsukiyoTenshi: I think the miraculous jewels are actually having fun torturing their holders for no reason. XD Don't worry, reveal at the end of this chapter.**

 **Quasar Blue: I loose 15% for every one that I write. XD**

 **C101 (guest): Thanks for the idea! You can laugh all you want at the scene right below the AN that you inspired. :)**

 **chronus79: If it's possible over the internet... *hands you a coffee***

candy: Enjoy!

929284859593872627293948737271892846474

"Alright class, I want you to draw someone that represents who you are. Whether this person actually exists or not, I don't care." Mme. Bustier said a few days later.

"But I can't draw!" Adrien, Nino, and Chloe exclaimed.

"This sucks! Mari, you gotta help me out here!" Alya said as their teacher began to hand out blank sheets of paper.

"I don't think I can." Marinette replied. "I might be good with designing clothes- but a person who reflects everything, or close to everything, about me? I'm afraid not even I can do that. That's more Nathaniel's thing." Alya pouted and grumbled.

The rest of the period was spent with our four dear superheroes working hard.

' _I know- I'll draw Bridgette- that one girl from my favorite TV show!'_ Marinette thought, and then went to work on it.

' _Obviously it's Ladybug.'_ Chloe thought with a huff, for once doing her own assignment because Sabrina wasn't here today.

' _I think I'm gonna go with… Marinette's dad!'_ Adrien realized, snapping his fingers before he went back to drawing. ' _He's amazing- and just like the dad I wanna be when I grow up!'_

' _Person who reflects the most of me…'_ Alya pondered, tapping her pencil against her cheek. ' _I know- Ladybug!'_

At the end of the day, Marinette, Alya, Adrien, and Chloe satred at their pictures.

"Dudes, what did you guys draw?" Nino asked, holding up an ameture version of Jagged Stone. "I drew Jagged!"

"Um, I was going to draw Marinette's dad, but I ended up drawing Chat Noir." Adrien admitted. Nino looked down and whistled.

"That's sick, dude! I thought you said that you couldn't draw!"

"I can't, normally." His friend muttered.

"What! I was supposed to draw Ladybug!" Chloe and Alya exclaimed at the same time, showing their friends highly-detailed pictures of their own alter egos instead of the red and black spotted one.

"Pfft- that's hilarious." Marinette said, taking a look at her drawing for the first time since she finished. "I drew Bridgette from my favorite TV show- M.I.R.A.C.U.L.O.U.S.! It's a spy… show…" Marinette stared in confusion at her drawing, where Bridgette once was, Ladybug now took her place. A very detailed rendition of Ladybug.

Just about as detailed as everyone else's, besides Nino's.

"What?!"

"Alright class, turn in your pictures now please so that I can grade them."

Between the five of them, it was never spoken of again.

073205702835782305923059283028938502938509238095285

The next one happened when they met up for their weekly meeting as superheroes- always at the same place at the same time. This time, however, Marinette brought some fresh baked goods from her bakery, completely unaware that these hints decided that it was time for two superheroes to give away major hints.

"Hi guys- I brought some treats for you!" She said happily.

"Oh, these are from the Dupain-Chang bakery!" Chat Noir recognized, his tail flicking behind him in happiness as he drooled lightly. "I love their food!"

"Hm, maybe next time I'll convince my best friend to let me bring some if you love them so much, since she is their daughter." Volpina added. Ladybug froze before a hand came up to her mouth with a gasp.

"A-Alya?!" Volpina's eyes widened in realization with what she said, frozen in shock.

"Crap." She cursed.

"Wait-" Chat Noir held his hands up. "You're Alya? No wonder you gave filming for the Ladyblog to Nino- you're Volpina!"

"Wait, how do you know about that?!" Alya asked, glaring at Chat Noir, who paled.

"I- uh- Keep tabs on our class with the high Akuma rate and all?" He asked quickly.

"Our class?!"

"Crap."

"Woah, hold up-" Queen Bee held her hands up between the two. Ladybug was forever inhaling as she pointed at Volpina, too busy with the shock to stop any more revelations. "No wonder I've felt more drawn to hang with you, Alya- we work together as superheroes!"

"Wait... Chloe?" Alya asked.

"Tch, who else would be so fabulous?" Queen Bee asked, flipping her hair in a very Chloe like way. "And since revelations seem to be happening tonight..."

"Uh- Sorry,gottarunI'llcatchupwithyoulaterbye!" Chat Noir shouted, using his staff to launch himself away.

"Uhh... Bug out?" Ladybug asked before quickly throwing her yoyo and swinging away.

"So... Alya..." Chloe paused for a moment.

"Yeah?"

"What should we do now?"

"I don't know." Alya shrugged. "We could talk about stuff?"

"Sure."

And so, nothing un-ordinary ever happened to Chloe or Alya again because of the hints, and were now aware that Chat Noir, and possibly Ladybug, were in their class.

928274859593872618293948372661839384483398384


	7. Chapter 7

Shandy: Alright, next chapter on 'The Oblivious of all Oblivious Fics!'

Candy: That's not what this is called.

Shandy: That's basically it.

Candy: *sighs* Whatever. Reviews!

 **TsukiyoTenshi: As Oblivious as possible. No one knows if Ladybug is in their class, and Ladybug doesn't want to know who they are, so as Oblivious as possible.**

 **A Loyal Reader (Guest): I was addicted writing it. XD**

 **Guest (2): True, but they still have no idea. XD**

 **C101 (3): Yay! More people in the fandom! And now, for another dose of Obliviousness!**

 **NIH: Why, thank you! *bows* I'm glad you enjoy!**

 **Quasar Blue: Well, unless people add more ideas for me to write for this fic, this just might be the last for the oblivious... depends on you guys!**

 **Whovianderlark1: That would be because he's Hawkmoth, and Hawkmoth is just as effected as our dear, oblivious superheroes. XD**

 **QuickSilverMiraculous: Here's the next chapter!**

Shandy: Alright, before we let you go on-

Candy: We want to know if you want to mess with Gabriel AKA Hawkmoth.

Shandy: Just review what you want to happen to him because of these 'Miraculous Hints', and we'll write it!

Candy: Now- Enjoy the story!

Shandy: And some adorable Adrinette!

928274859593872618293948372661839384483398384

Now that the hints were only focused on two of the four superheroes, it might get harder and harder for you to _not_ shout at the screen because of their obliviousness.

Why?

Because they couldn't stop making puns about themselves!

" _Mew_ don't like puns?" Adrien asked Marinette.

"More so when I'm stressed and focused on a task- it _bugs_ me."

" _Bugs_ you? I didn't _meow_ that. I feel _purrty_ bad _fur_ _mew_."

"Seriously? Five in a row? _Lucky_ you I'm in a good mood."

"Why the puns, you guys?" Nino asked.

"Puns?" The two asked at the same time, tilting their heads to the left, looking adorable. "What puns?"

"Well, Marinette's dressed up in Ladybug merchandise and Adrien's got a cat theme about him today." Nino pointed out. Marinette and Adrien paled and looked down. They hadn't even noticed that they had thrown those on today.

"What? I don't _remewmber_ _purrting_ this on."

"Great." Marinette groaned. "This is just _Miraculous_."

"Well, we can pun _togefur_ today, if that's alright with _mew_." Adrien suggested. Marinette blushed.

"Sure! Let's _charm_ the student body with our _miraculous_ puns!" Everyone in the class groaned at Marinette's declaration.

83583858283560273085702735087203750827308578023060286

This one was a little less noticeable… until Marinette fell flat on her face.

"Marinette, are you ok?" Adrien asked, kneeling down to help her. As he was behind her, what she saw instead what Chat's shadow helping her own up.

Wait… what?

"I-I'm fine." Marinette took the hand offered to her and glanced from his shadow to him, and then back again. "I must be seeing things."

"What- why?"

"Well, you're shadow looks like Chat's." She pointed out. Adrien looked down and laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He moved around a bit, the shadow-like Chat on the ground copying him. Then he looked at her shadow and laughed a bit more. "Yours looks like Ladybug."

"I… guess you're right." Then she looked up at him, a wicked idea coming to mind. "Adrien, have you ever played with your shadow before?"

"Played with my shadow?"

"You know, do a pose and see how your shadow does it." She moved for an example, her Ladybug Shadow looking like a tree.

"That's cool- but we should up the game." Adrien smirked. "Our shadows literally look like Paris' super heroes! We gotta do _something_ extraordinary!"

"Yeah, you're right…" Marinette paused in thought. "Can you do this?" She moved into a strange flexible position that she'd seen herself as Ladybug do multiple times. Adrien followed her instantly, getting into the position with practiced ease.

"Yup!"

"Alright, your turn!"

They went at it, back and forth, all afternoon.

5287082376073486730487608374608730846730847608370476


	8. Chapter 8

Shandy: Alright- who's ready for this to end.

Candy: I'm not...

Shandy: Too bad. They find out next chapter.

Candy: We're still taking suggestions though- we will until the end of the story.

Shandy: Reviews!

 **TsukiyoTenshi: They're not being effected because now all of the other current Miraculous holders know who they are. (That includes Hawkmoth)**

 **Whovianeverlark1 (Guest): Well, severe face palming won't start for another few chapters... this is the last chapter where they'll all be oblivious.**

 **C101 (Guest): XD Sorry, but I deemed it Necessary.**

 **ZebraCookies: Why Thank you!**

 **Unitato722: Bestie! Thanks for the inspiring idea (though, I didn't do much with it... just the only Marichat scene this fanfiction will ever see)- I hope you like it!**

 **Some1 (Guest): I'm sure you could do all the above- and you're welcome!**

Candy: Alright- on with the story!

5287082376073486730487608374608730846730847608370476

The next hint to happen, Marinette faked sick so that she wouldn't have to face her friends…

Because she couldn't stop chirping!

Even when she opened her mouth to speak!

Thank goodness it wasn't a school day.

It was in the afternoon when she finally got an unwelcome visitor.

"Hello Princess." Chat said. Something seemed off, though… "I heard you were sick, so I decided to drop by to check up on you."

"O-Oh, hi Chat!" Marinette stuttered. Chat tilted his head curiously.

"Is something wrong with your voice?"

"Y-Yeah."

"That's funny- so am I."

"What?"

"Yeah." He hopped down on her bed and sat next to her. "Listen." She listened closely.

"Are you… meowing?" She half asked.

"Yeah. I was lucky I was home alone today- I couldn't control how loud I was out of suit." He laughed. She giggled.

"That's weird. Do you have a recording?" He shook his head.

"It's too embarrassing to show anyway." He shrugged. "Let's just keep this between the two of us, alright?"

"Alright. Wanna play some games and stuff?"

"Sure!"

087058237052873587205783705275702357280375802357028

The next hint began to focus more on Ladybug than Chat Noir, leading her to tell her fellow superheroes a decision that she had finally come to.

"Hey, guys..." Ladybug paused. "I-I decided to ask my crush out, for once." She admitted.

"Om gosh, who?!" Volpina asked. Ladybug giggled, and the three girls were completely unaware that Chat Noir was trying to take out the invisible arrow labeled 'crush' that had stabbed his heart.

"That would be a dead giveaway to my identity." She explained. "Seeing as he's in your class... but I can tell you that I'm gonna be asking him out to the movies." She smiled happily. "I just need your support, because knowing me I'll mess up somehow and I might get Akumatized if he says no, so..."

"Don't worry, LB!" Volpina cheered. "We got your back!"

"Yeah!" Chloe added.

"O-Of course, M'Lady." Chat Noir plastered a smile on his face.

"Thank you!" She hugged all of them. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Wait, tomorrow?" They asked.

"This means-"

"She's in our class!" Volpina cheered. "We can discover who she really is! Just watch everyone carefully."

"Sure thing!" Queen Bee agreed before they separated into the night.

999838361572939587473829284784948363738

 _'You can do this.'_ Marinette thought to herself. _'Chloe, Alya, their superhero identities, and Chat Noir are in this class and supporting you, and hopefully you don't become an Akuma.'_ She stood up when the bell rang, ignoring Alya's curious state.

"H-Hey, Adrien?" Marinette asked. He turned to look at her and she couldn't help but notice that he had circles under his eyes. Her original question was changed as she became worried. "Are you doing okay?"

"Me?" He asked before laughing lightly, a hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck as his smile fell a little. "Well, I'm not as fine as I usually am. You see, the girl that I love told me and a few others that she was going to ask her crush out today."

"R-Really?" She asked, her own heart feeling as though it was stabbed.

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "But it's fine as long as she's happy- I hope whoever he is doesn't say no, she was afraid of being Akumatized if he did."

 _'How familiar.'_ Marinette thought, but she brushed it off. "I-I hope that he doesn't say no either then. I-I was going to ask you to the movies..." She trailed off a little before swallowing. "But I understand if you need to be alone after learning about this." Adrien blinked, staring at her before shaking his head, as though to dismiss something.

"Actually, a movie doesn't sound like a bad idea." He said.

"R-Really?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah." Adrien nodded. "I'd love to go with you- would after school today work?"

"Yes!" She said quickly, beaming. "I'll wait for you out front."

"Great!"

Alya leaned over to Chloe.

"Did you see that?" She asked in a whisper.

"And heard it." Chloe replied. Both of them were too shocked for words.

"You realized the same thing that I did right?"

"That they're spots and claws?" It was a code name they had given Ladybug and Chat Noir on several missions. Their own being Tails and Stripes.

"Yup."

"This is one date that we'll have to spy on." The two girls smirked at each other.

"I couldn't agree more."

91929386785958472617293994748493927273

The following meeting after that, Ladybug appeared to be on cloud nine.

"Girl, what's got you so high?" Volpina asked.

"We went to the movies..." She sighed dreamily. "We shared popcorn and I accidentally fell asleep on his shoulder in the middle of the movie." She blushed and squeaked into her hands.

"So..." Chat Noir paused, faintly aware of something similar happening to himself. "If you can't tell us who he is, could you tell us what he's like? What about him got your attention?"

"He's really kind and sweet!" Ladybug replied instantly. "I hated him at first, but then he confronted me about it and I just fell, and hard too. I still need to return that umbrella he lent me." Ladybug reminded herself. "Oh! And he has these beautiful green eyes that I just can't help but get lost in them whenever I see him- and he's really gentle too!" Then she sighed, slightly depressed.

"Before I asked him out, he told me that the girl he liked liked someone else and was going to ask her crush out the same day that I went to ask him out- he was so sweet about it, even though it obviously pained him. Said that he hoped that she would be happy with whoever it was." She lay down against the roof, staring up at the sky, the smile on her face and blush disappearing from her face as she remembered how he looked. "I would do anything to make sure that he never looked so sad ever again."

Chat Noir watched his oldest and closest partner in thought, while Queen Bee and Volpina were in the background making wild motions of frustration and wondering to each other how the two of them could ever be so blind.

Chat Noir remembered how he had said that exact same thing to Marinette in class and chuckled, thinking of how strange it was that their stories were so similar.

But you as the reader shouldn't worry, these hints had one last trick up their sleeve for the oblivious lovers.

Hawkmoth would still need some time.

8282837736262626636456464646377374747477474


	9. Chapter 9

Shandy: We couldn't wait any longer.

Candy: And we got _so many reviews_! We figured that taking care of it now instead of later would be best.

Shandy: Also, prepare for the reveal this chapter!

Candy: Reviews!

 **Julietleanansidhe: Both of you're ideas are amazing! I used one for the reveal, and the other will be to just torture Gabriel. XD Cand you guess which one though?**

 **chronus79: Too late, I'm updating again.**

 **Whovinevererlark1 (guest): Eh, they figure it out.**

 **Guest (1): Never will!**

 **Guest (2): You're welcome!**

 **Guest (3): *pats shoulder* Don't worry. I feel you.**

 **Wayward Greyson: And they'll be the only ones that understand,** **sadly** **. While Marinette and Adrien will no longer be oblivious about their identities... they're still oblivious about other things.**

 **C101 (Guest): *shrugs* Not everyone's purrfect. ;)**

 **Quasar Blue: You are a being of very few words, aren't you?**

Shandy: It's time! On with the story!

8282837736262626636456464646377374747477474

"M-M'lady." Chat Noir was blushing as he fiddled with his hands. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing, Chat Noir." Ladybug replied with a sweet smile. "What is it?"

"W-Well, I was wondering…" He swallowed, having absolutely no idea why he was going to do this. "Wh-when is your birthday? I-I just want to get you a present and all, and-"

"It's actually tomorrow." Ladybug admitted. "I'll meet you at the Eiffel Tower tomorrow night and you can give it to me then, okay?"

"O-Okay!" Chat Noir nodded. "See you then, LB!"

"Bye, Cat Noir!"

92929293993945994847374848959595848488388384

"Nino, what do you get a girl for her birthday?" Adrien asked not even five minutes later.

"Why do you ask? Getting something for Marinette?" Nino asked. Adrien blinked, then paled.

"Oh no, when is her birthday? Is it today?"

"No, dude, it's tomorrow." Nino replied. "Relax, your bro's got you covered- for Marinette anything from you would be amazing."

"Really?" Adrien asked, confused.

"Yeah, last year I got her a cheap sketchbook because it was all I could afford, and she totally used every page up and thanked me. Alya got her some tunes and you got her the special fabric-pen." Adrien nodded, the memory coming to mind.

"So… say that I don't know who the girl is." Adrien continued. "What do I get her?"

"Dude, just get her something meaningful that you put a lot of thought into- Alya loves it when I do that."

"Alright." Adrien nodded. "Thanks bro."

"No problem, dude. What are best friends for?" They held up their fists and did a bro fist.

10929292982828399493726474994858484994847847474874

Adrien paced his room, his present to Ladybug in his hand as he thought. He had already given Marinette her gift during school, which was some very expensive fabric that he helped carry while they walked to her house.

In his back pocket was Marinette's good luck charm that she had given him. In his hands was a broach that was in the shape of a silver and pink flower. He knew that she liked the color pink, and that Ladybugs liked flowers, but would it be enough?

He had asked Marinette herself on it actually, and she had told him that any girl would be lucky to get such a thoughtful and meaningful gift from him. He glanced at his alarm clock- it was time. Now or never. He moved to put the lucky charm back on his desk, but paused.

Marinette would be with him, he decided, since her birthday was also today, and he kept it in his pocket.

"Plagg, claws out!" But when he transformed with it, the charm appeared hanging off of the top of his staff. He didn't notice this small detail and went out of his room and toward the tower, where Ladybug was already waiting.

"Hello, M'lady. Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, kitty." Ladybug replied.

"Here, this is for you." He handed her the pin as he sat down, nervous beyond belief. She was probably going to chuck it away and-

"Oh, Chat." Ladybug said. "It's beautiful!"

"I- what?"

"It's wonderful, kitty." She smiled up at him and he felt himself relax.

"Thanks." He chuckled. "You know, it was funny, a friend of mine has the same birthday as you."

"Really?" She laughed. "What did you get them?"

"Expensive fabric that I had caught her looking at a few times. She wants to be a great designer one day, and I know she will be."

"You're very thoughtful then, kitty." She giggled. "Anyone I know?"

"Yeah, you actually requested me to protect her during Evillustrator- Marinette Dupain-Cheng." He smiled over at her and she froze, blinking a few times as her eyes took in all the clues, even recognizing the good luck charm.

"That's cool." She said calmly, sneakily grabbing his staff and fingering the bracelet she had made. "Did she give you this?" Chat Noir blinked, and then gasped.

"I-I didn't know it appeared when I transformed." He admitted. "But yeah, she did. It's her good luck charm. We were preparing for a video game tournament together and I always lost- she could've gone out there single if she could." He chuckled. "Then she told me to try winning a round with this and I did loads better, almost beating her in the end, but I think that she just let me do that my confidence would go up now that I think about it." He leaned back and closed his eyes, smiling. "She's super kind that way- and she's also so sweet, smart, selfless, and courageous." Ladybug was blushing terribly at this point, but she managed to get it under control while she giggled.

"What's so funny?" Chat Noir asked, peeking an eye at her.

"Silly kitty, I'll be wearing this tomorrow." Was all she said, holding up the pin for all to see. "And all of the days after that until you find me." His other eye snapped open as he sat up, staring at her in shock.

"You mean-"

"Yes, kitty. Come find me." She gave him his staff back and used her yoyo to swing herself away, leaving an ecstatic and determined Chat Noir.

92929292939498472626830595637282928474894938

Adrien walked in with Nino the next day, talking about why Adrien was suddenly so happy that day.

"Oh, nothing." Was all he replied with before waving to his two other friends. "Hi Marinette! Hey, Alya."

"Hello Adrien!" Marinette smiles cutely and Adrien was shocked that she didn't stutter. Alya gave her a weird look.

"Girl, what has gotten into you?" She asked as the two boys sat down, turning in their seats to talk to them.

"Nothing, Alya." Something besides her happiness caught the sunlight and shined in Adrien's eyes, drawing his attention to it. Marinette turned to look at him with a knowing smile as he stared up at her in shock. "Isn't that right, Adrien?"

"Yeah." He laughed in an attempt to hide his reaction. "Nothing at all… speaking of which, Marinette, can I talk to you after class?"

"Of course." They smiled at each other before facing the front of the classroom as the teacher walked in, leaving their two shocked and confused friends gaping at each other.

8283839393993958699695848377373848484884848474737

Marinette was waiting for him by the school gates, and he couldn't stop the small blush when he walked up to her.

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Marinette asked.

"Well, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out for a stroll." He leaned in a whispered the last part. "My Lady."

"Of course, silly kitty." Marinette whispered back. Adrien held out his hand and Marinette took it, leaving a flabbergasted Nino, Alya, and Chloe.

"Girl, you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alya asked Chloe in a whisper.

"I'm proud of them." Chloe replied before turning. "Come, Sabrina!"

"Yes, Chloe!"

"What were you talking about?" Nino asked.

"I'll tell you later." Alya replied, unaware of a certain box an Miraculous that was waiting on her boyfriend's bed for him.

19929292993949596958373773849494847637383938837637384


	10. Chapter 10

Shandy: Alright! We're close to the end!

Candy: Only one more person left to be discovered...

Shandy: Reviews!

 **ZebraCookies (Guest): They're already together- and you're about to find out! ;)**

 **Whovianeverlark1 (Guest): Yes, yes it is.**

 **FireSpark (Guest): He won't.**

Candy: On with the chapter!

19929292993949596958373773849494847637383938837637384

"So… Jaded Turtle?"

"Yeah, I got my kwami just tonight. My girlfriend's obsessed with you guys, so I know that you meet here for patrol." Jaded Turtle said, observing the four other superheroes. Chat was seemingly ecstatic to have a guy on the team, and the girls seemed highly judgemental. Made sense- he would be too.

"Well, if you're going to be on the team-" Ladybug smiled. "You should know that we lie to the press when they ask if we know each other's identities. Or, at least, now we do."

"If you want to show yourself, then we'll show who we are. If not, then we'll not introduce ourselves either." Jaded Turtle figured that they'd say this- it was a way to decipher that he was actually a superhero and not an akuma or a die-hard fan.

"Wayzz, shell in." He said, and soon Nino was standing there, in front of everyone.

"Tikki, spots off."

"Plagg, claws in."

Trixx, Tails in."

"Pollen, stripes off." In flashes of color, his classmates, best friend, and girlfriend came to life.

"... Oh- everything makes sense now!"

"Huh?" Alya cleared her throat. "What do you mean, Nino?"

"Well, I can't remember any other specific instances besides this one- but remember that one day where Alya was starving, Marinette and Chloe were addicted to flowers, and you my bro were acting like a cat?"

"Yeah."

"Of course I do." Chloe huffed.

"What's your point, Nino."

"You guys were acting weird because you _are_ heroes of Paris! All of those weird things that happened to you- it's because of your secret!" Marinette's eyes widened in realization as Alya and Adrien thought over everything. Chloe didn't care about it.

"So?" She asked.

"Wait-" Adrien held up his hand. "What if Hawkmoth is going through weird things too? You know, because he's keeping his identity a secret."

"Oh my gosh- Tikki, is that possible?" Marinette asked.

"It is, Marinette." Tikki frowned, despite the affirmative remark. "But I can't remember running into anyone who was going through similar things." She glanced at her other kwamis.

"You know how attentive I am, Tikki. I would've told you if I had seen Nooro. We all miss him and Duusu." Trixx said.

"I'm a busy bee, but even I would've noticed something like that." Pollen said haughtily.

"Master Fu didn't see any signs either- and during the time I've been with Nino I haven't seen anything off either." And so, all eyes turned to look at Plagg, who was staring at them blankly.

"What?" He asked, picking up some Camembert. "Do you seriously expect me to pay attention to _every single little detail_? I'm a kwami- a cat kwami mind you. Can't everyone just chill and eat some Camembert?" Tikki was about to burst a blood vessel. Never in all of the millenniums she'd lived through had Plagg been such an insufferable jerk! When she got a hold of his Camembert stash, she was gonna-

But then he looked her dead in the eye, and she knew that he knew- had seen Hawkmoth and Nooro. That there was a reason for hiding it.

And the only thing that they weren't allowed to share amongst other kwamis was who their own personal holders were, and any information that could hurt the chosen- specifically their own holder- in any way, shape, or form.

Plagg looked away after a moment, popping the cheese into his mouth and chewing a bit before swallowing it whole.

All Tikki could do was stare.

There was only one thing besides Adrien's, lost, mother and Marinette that could hurt Adrien.

And that was his father.

8370827350823758237057823750723758273502738572380757208357807283570

Meanwhile, in the Agreste mansion, Gabriel scowled at the clothes he wore.

He could only suppose that something had happened in effect of something his son did to stop whatever these were, but he couldn't confront his son without revealing who he was.

"Sir?" Nathalie asked.

"Nothing will work." Gabriel threw the coat off of him, scowling. "I can't find _anything_ that will cover up this blasted suit!" He was wearing the suit that Hawkmoth wore, besides the silver full-head mask. It looked like one of those body-match-head games, where you had the body of a menacing villain, and the head of Gabriel Agreste. Though they were the same person, it still looked wrong.

So _very_ wrong.

"Perhaps you should stay inside for a few days." Nathalie suggested. "We can make it so that you're working from home again."

"I need to be up front and personal with my company, Nathalie." Gabriel replied. "If I'm not, then who on earth is going to make sure that everything is done perfectly?!"

"Sir, until we find a way to stop whatever these are, you're going to have to deal with taking a lot of precautions so that your identity isn't revealed." Nathalie pressed some buttons on her tablet. "I've sent the message. And I'll deal with any complaints. Good night, Mr. Agreste." Gabriel sighed, grumbled something about how it was going to be impossible to sleep, and then spoke.

"Night, Nathalie."

298635082370857082738057273602375027308270837508273805703275802


	11. Chapter 11

Shandy: I can't believe it.

Candy: There's only one more chapter after this one.

Shandy: This story is almost over.

Candy: Anyway- reviews!

 **TsukiyoTenshi: Yes, yes he is.**

 **Guest: Yes, there is more. I would tell you guys if it was over or not (though, last chapter it will be).**

 **ZebraCookies (Guest): Only Tikki and Plagg.**

 **C101 (Guest): It's ok, I completely understand. And he doesn't know that, but it'll end for him this chapter. And my favorite (out of the lover square) is MariChat, and second would have to be Adrinette. I also ship DJWIFI, Chloe and Nathaniel, and Kim and Alix. But MariChat forever! =^.^=**

Shandy: Enjoy the second to last chapter!

298635082370857082738057273602375027308270837508273805703275802

Now that Tikki was in on the secret, Plagg could talk to her about what they would do about it if the final battle came to pass. With the reveal of their identities four years ago, Marinette and Adrien had begun to date. Gabriel- who Tikki and Plagg knew was aware of who everyone else was- allowed time in Adrien's schedule to hang out and go on dates. She was the only one out of all of Adrien's friends that was allowed over at his house.

Tikki was now seeing up front just _how_ oblivious Adrien and her own chosen was. Despite being locked up in his office and offering Marinette an internship for the past three years, the two still had no idea- even with all of the hints given.

Today, however, would be the last.

"Ah, Marinette, Adrien, come on in." Gabriel looked up from his work, observing the two teens as they interacted with each other.

"You wished to see us, father?" Adrien asked, and Marinette giggled. Gabriel's gaze softened upon seeing their joined hands.

"Yes- I was wondering whether or not you two had decided on that proposition I gave you."

"Oh- right!" Marinette bounced up and down on her toes excitedly, causing Adrien to chuckle at how cute she was. "We're all on board with the plan! We're so excited!"

"Yes." Gabriel's lips twitched into what might be a smile, but it disappeared before anyone could make sure it was there. "And I'm Haw- Happy that you're so excited for the dance. Marinette, I assume that you already have a design for both yours and Adrien's outfits?"

"Of course!" She pulled out the sketchpad that she took with her everywhere and flipped it open, showing Gabriel the designs.

"I see that you're staying more toward the subtle spring look. Truly a masterpiece- I'm Ha- awfully excited to see the final outcome. Be sure to inform Nathalie on whatever fabrics and materials you need."

"I always do." She smiled.

"That is all. Go back to whatever you are doing." Adrien nodded and led his girlfriend out of the room- but Gabriel held a hand up. "Adrien, stay here a moment." Adrien blinked, a bit surprised. Marinette gave him a good-luck kiss on the cheek and whispered something in his ear before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. Gabriel stood, paused, and then reached into his desk. Plagg held his breath.

Was he finally going to confess?

Adrien didn't feel how tense Plagg was as Gabriel pulled out a small black box. It was rectangular, with velvet on the outside.

"I.. after you're mother… vanished, all that was left of her personal belongings was this." He said softly, his voice in a tone that Adrien hadn't heard in a long time- one that he never thought he would ever hear again. "I swore to myself that I would find her and protect you from whatever had taken her. It's been five years, and I don't think I ever could give up on finding her, but…" He sighed. "I can't ignore that you have grown up, and that you might be ready to move on." Gabriel opened up the box, revealing a bright, silver ring with a blue jewel in the center. Adrien froze.

"That's…"

"You're mother's ring- the ring I gave her when we got married." Gabriel acknowledged. He pressed the box closed and into Adrien's hand, grabbing his son's other one and placing it over the box. "You're nineteen now- almost twenty. You've been dating her for four years, and I approve of her. She is what's best for you, Adrien. Whenever you are ready to, tell me the date. I'll do anything you want to make it perfect. And I'll help with the wedding and the honeymoon as well." He paused. "And… I'm H- Sorry. For everything I've done since your mother left."

"Father… this… is the best thing you could've ever done." Adrien admitted, a disbelieving smile growing widely on his features as Gabriel grabbed a cloak.

"I'll be gone for dinner- I have some important business to tend to." Draping the cloak around his shoulders, Gabriel moved to walk past his son. Then he paused, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. He paused, before looking down at his son. Adrien looked up at him, and when he did, Gabriel actually smiled.

"I love you, and I'm proud of you Adrien. So, so very proud. You're mother would be too."

"I love you too, dad." Gabriel pulled his son into a quick hug and then moved to leave, pulling the hood up over his head as Adrien turned his eyes back to the engagement ring.

After Gabriel walked far enough away from his house, a small, purple butterfly kwami popped out from the cowl of the cloak.

"You're… not going to tell them?" He asked meekly.

"I couldn't do that to them, Nooro." Gabriel said softly. "They are both so happy- I have decided to stop trying."

"Master?"

"My wife… it has been far too long for her to be simply missing without a trace." He glanced at Nooro. "She would not have wanted this. You have told me once before that the guardian can remove all memories of a certain aspect of one's life- especially since I am not your true holder. We can make it look as though I was never Ha- that deranged and insane man." His fist tightened by his side. "It might be the coward's way out, but I have always been a coward with things important to me."

"Master…" Nooro was touched. He truly was. "This is very brave of you to do."

"No, Nooro-"

"If this is going to be the last time I see you, you better be listening to me." Gabriel blinked at Nooro, who he had never been assertive before. "There are different types of bravery, master. All of my previous chosen- those who actually were my chosen- have been very different in the way that they went around being brave. Most believe that being brave is facing the idea of impossible with possibility- being out on the stage in front of a crowd. Sometimes it's not what's done on the front lines, but what's done behind the curtains. As a designer, you know that very well." Nooro did a little loop-di-loop, something that he had picked up from Tikki. The act made him feel giddy inside, giving him more courage to speak. She had helped him with his anxiety ages ago, and he would be forever in debt for it.

"Let the social people who want to be in center stage have center stage- you're just as brave as they are! Courage can be found in all things and in all places. Even if you aren't my chosen holder, I want our time together to mean something and stay with you- even when you forget about me and that you were Hawkmoth."

"I… I haven't heard anything like that since the day Annalise and I got married." Gabriel admitted. Then, he paused. "Actually, since our anniversary- five days before she vanished all those years ago." He laughed a bit. "She was the only one who ever said that it was okay if I wanted to hide away, but also gave me the courage to bee seen."

"Exactly." Nooro smiled.

"Is… is this what all kwamis are like?"

"Sometimes. Tikki rubs off on me, and so does Duusu, so I tend to be a mixture of the two of them. But every kwami is different- and exactly what their true holder needs." Nooro paused. "You know, if your heart wasn't so full of hatred by the time we met, you probably could've been my chosen."

"I… I'm sorry." It felt like a weight had been lifted off of Gabriel's chest as he said the words.

"I know. We're almost there." Nooro flew ahead and led Gabriel the rest of the way to Fu's house, both of them walking inside with the door shutting behind them.

Gabriel never to remember what he did ever again.

792676592376983787489378947982736897394798347


	12. Chapter 12

Shandy: It's time...

Candy: *sitting in the corner and hugging big fluffy pillow* I hate it when we finish stories.

Shandy: *pats candy's head* Reviews!

 **ZebraCookies (Guest): Thank you for being so supportive!**

 **C101 (Guest): Oh, he'll remember everything _but_ being Hawkmoth. So he'll remember giving his son permission to marry Marinette, and the advice that Nooro gave him, but everything else will be left blank. Even knowing who the superheroes are, he'll forget that too.**

 **A Loyal reader (Guest): Yeah... kinda went overboard... *laughs* I hope you start working again soon. But we went overboard with the fluff again. =^.^=**

 **Whovianeverlark17: It's gonna get even sweeter that that.**

 **Vickybug (Guest): I don't care if you send me multiple reviews on different chapters or not, or how many times you review on a story. And... you're about to find out.**

Candy: Enjoy the last chapter...

Shandy: And thank you all for being supportive for this story as well!

792676592376983787489378947982736897394798347

After the announcement that Hawk Moth had been defeated, a Ball was proposed in honor of the Miraculous team for finally stopping them. Everyone thought that it was a grand and intense battle, and all of the news anchors were practically begging to know his identity. The five had made up a story for the battle (seeing as they actually had no idea what happened), and had explained that Hawk Moth had gotten away, much to everyone's disappointment.

Gabriel had no memory of being the Villain, so he just continued on with life. He hosted the ball (for once), and Chat Noir was nervous.

The excuse they had come up with was Marinette, Adrien, Nino, and Alya going on a double date while Chloe faked sick. This way, they didn't have to be transforming left and right for the party.

But it was tonight that he had decided that he was going to propose to his Lady, to Marinette, to the one and only love of his life.

Although he had already proposed to her as Adrien and her as Marinette, he didn't want to have to pretend that they weren't together as superheroes- which was why he was doing it a second time. He had bought a separate ring for the occasion. It made him all the more nervous. Especially since she had no idea. They had already talked about how they loved both sides of each other, but what would she say? The butterflies wouldn't go away.

The ears on top of his head twitched as he heard her land beside him. He turned and grinned at her, offering her a rose.

"For you, Miladybug." He said, throwing her a wink. Ladybug rolled her eyes teasingly, but took the rose anyway, sniffing it for a moment. Then, making sure no one was looking, kissed him on the cheek. They both smiled shyly at each other.

They were never able to act on their feelings while superheroes. Marinette insisted on that, saying that if Hawkmoth thought that any of them were dating, they could target that person. Now that he was gone, however… his eyes strayed to her hand, where his mother's ring lay on top of the spandex, glittering amazingly. She was his, as he was hers. And they could be open about it. He only hoped she wouldn't be mad.

"Silly chaton." She said. "Are you enjoying the party?"

"It's been purrty amazing so far- but even more ameowzing now that I'm here with you." He wiggled his eyebrows, smirking at her. Ladybug blushed.

"I heard that you were making an announcement in a little bit." She said, avoiding looking him in the eye. "How come I didn't know about this?"

"Well, it's supposed to be a supurrise, Buginette." He said, kissing her left hand, right next to his mother's ring. "You'll see."

"Attention- we have an important announcement from Chat Noir-"

"That's my cue- come up with me?" He asked, bowing, and then offering her his hand. He took it gently, and he brought them both down to the stage. The box in his pocket suddenly felt really heavy, and he swallowed nervously. He had already done this once before- why was he so nervous?!

"First, I'd like to thank all of you again for your continuous support in our fight against Hawkmoth these past few years. You were all a great help, and I can't thank you enough for that. Second, I'd like to thank my fellow teammates, for sticking with us through the thick and thin, no matter what time you decided to join us. Ladybug and I would've never been able to do it without your help." He turned to look her in the eye- her beautiful bluebell eyes that were watching him with a proud smile. Those eyes that he could stare into for ages.

"Finally, I would like to thank my Lady." He said softly. "For staying by my side from the begining, no matter how many times I fell under an akuma's control, no matter my flaws and puns. I couldn't have asked for any better partner. But I have one last thing to ask you, Ladybug. I know that I already asked of this once before, and that you already gave your answer, but I want to be sure that I include both sides of our lives in this moment." Inside his pocket, he opened the box, presenting it to her at the same time that he went down on one knee. Everyone gasped- some people squealed, other's fainted, but the only one he was paying attention to was Ladybug. A hand had come up to her mouth, her eyes wide with shock as that adorable blush of hers bloomed upon her face.

"My Lady, will you marry me?" Besides the squeals going throughout the room, it was deathly silent. Ladybug's face only grew more and more red. Chat Noir frowned. What-

Suddenly arms encased him in a hug as lips were placed forcefully upon his own, shocking him into a daze. When they broke apart, Chat Noir saw the wide smile on her face, the excitement in her eyes.

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She shouted before kissing him again- this time just a peck. She seemed to reign himself in. "Of course I'll marry you, Chaton." Eagerly, he slipped the ring on her left ring finger, the red ruby sitting right next to the blue one- just in time for both of them to admire it on her hand before the crowd cheered again as they began to kiss once more.

Truly, this was a Miraculous ending.

0186508176580283578720874801270857283750827735802


End file.
